


The Bliss of Being Right Where You’re Supposed To

by eatsdeath



Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsdeath/pseuds/eatsdeath
Summary: Pansy laughs and nestles her face in Millie's neck, making sure that she keeps rubbing against the side of her head. Pansy presses a kiss to her skin, smiling when she feels Millicent brush her own kiss against the top of Pansy's head.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Femslash Drabbles 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Bliss of Being Right Where You’re Supposed To

There's no place that Pansy would rather be. There's no place that could be as perfect as this: cuddled up against her girlfriend's chest, skin still slightly warm and slick with sweat. There's a delightful tremor that still shocks through her thighs as she stretches her legs alongside Millie's. Her nimble fingers trace along the edge of the harness slung low across Millicent's hips and she nudges her girlfriend so Pansy can slip it off as she unfastens it. She tosses it off the edge of the bed and a grin crawls across Millie's lips.

"You'll have to pick that up later, you know? It'll drive you crazy otherwise."

Pansy laughs and playfully smacks her girlfriend's thigh getting a grunt in reply before Millicent tugs her so that she's laying on top of her instead. Pansy settles her legs inside Millie's, the soft curve of her cock press against the soft flesh of Millicent's hips as she props herself up with her elbows over her shoulders and drags her fingers over the soft buzz cut on the side of her girlfriend's head.

"I know. But that's later." 

Pansy gives her a cheeky grin as Millie peeks one eye open to look up at her.

"'s nice." 

She closes her eye again, knocking her head against Pansy's hand even as she ropes an arm around her back, resting on the curve of her ass. Pansy laughs and nestles her face in Millie's neck, making sure that she keeps rubbing against the side of her head. Pansy presses a kiss to her skin, smiling when she feels Millicent brush her own kiss against the top of Pansy's head.

_Yeah_ , she thinks, _nowhere else I'd rather be_.


End file.
